Interntional Police Department
riot-police-1920x1200-wallpaper-1105928.jpg Introduction The International Criminal Police Organization, or INTERPOL, is a intergovernmental organization facilitating international police cooperation. It was established as the International Criminal Police Commission (ICPC) It's work focuses primarily on public safety and battling terrorism, crimes against humanity, environmental crime, genocide, war crimes,organized crime, piracy, illicit traffic in works of art, illicit drug production, drug trafficking, weapons smuggling, human trafficking, money laundering, child pornography, white-collar crime, computer crime, intellectual property crime and corruption.After the great flood of japan, the world at large saw just what exactly could come from a city in such terrible condition, and with that need, the people themselves would need hardcore protectors, who weren't afraid to enforce the law. hence forth, the IPD or Interpol police deparment stations thaousands of men through out the japan area, as a universal police made up of not just asians, but all races coming together to serve and protect on turf away from their norms. History riot-police-fresh-hd-wallpaper.jpg In the first part of the 20th century, several efforts were taken to formalize international police cooperation, but they initially failed. Among these efforts were the First International Criminal Police Congress in Monaco in 1914, and the International Police Conference in New York in 1922. The Monaco Congress failed because it was organized by legal experts and political officials, not by police professionals, while the New York Conference failed to attract international attention. In 1923, a new initiative was taken at the International Criminal Police Congress in Vienna where the International Criminal Police Commission (ICPC) was successfully founded as the direct forerunner of Interpol. Founding members included police officials from Russia, Austria, Germany, Belgium, Poland, China, Egypt, France, Greece, Hungary, Italy, the Netherlands, Romania, Sweden, Switzerland and Yugoslavia. The United States did not join Interpol until 1938, although a US police officer unofficially attended the 1923 congress. The United Kingdom joined in 1928. Following Anschluss in 1938, the organization fell under the control of Nazi Germany, and the Commission's headquarters were eventually moved to Berlin in 1942. From 1938 to 1945, the presidents of Interpol included Otto Steinhäusl, Reinhard Heydrich, Arthur Nebe, and Ernst Kaltenbrunner. All were generals in the SS, and Kaltenbrunner was the highest ranking SS officer executed after the Nuremberg Trials. After the end of World War II in 1945, the organization was revived as the International Criminal Police Organization by officials from Belgium, France, Scandinavia and the United Kingdom. Its new headquarters were established in Saint-Cloud, a suburb of Paris. They remained there until 1989, when they were moved to their present location in Lyon. Until the 1980s Interpol did not intervene in the prosecution of Nazi war criminals in accordance with Article 3 of its Charter, which prohibited intervention in "political" matters. Code of Conduct #To ensure and promote the widest possible mutual assistance between all criminal police authorities within the limits of the laws existing in the different countries and in the spirit of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. #To establish and develop all institutions likely to contribute effectively to the prevention and suppression of ordinary law crimes. #It is strictly forbidden for the Organization to undertake any intervention or activities of a political, military, religious or racial character. Under no circumstances will an officer get involed with politics or millitary affairs Methodology Interpol's databases at the Lyon headquarters, which have branches in every city and town in Japan can assist law enforcement in fighting international crime. While national agencies have their own extensive crime databases, the information rarely extends beyond one nation's borders. Interpol’s databases can track criminals and crime trends around the world, specifically by means of collections of fingerprints and face photos, lists of wanted persons, DNA samples and travel documents, to which is now all linked to persons in Japan. Interpol’s lost and stolen travel document database alone contains more than 12 million records. Officials at the headquarters also analyze these data and release information on crime trends to the member countries. An encrypted internet-based worldwide communications network allows Interpol agents and member countries to contact each other at any time. Known as I-24/7, the network offers constant access to Interpol's databases. While the National Central Bureaus are the primary access sites to the network, some member countries have expanded it to key areas such as airports and border access points. Member countries can also access each other's criminal databases via the I-24/7 system. This system can be accessed via smartphone, handheld or even mobile watch devices with holographic interface. 'I-21/7 System' The I-21/7 System is a networking system created by the International Police Department. It's meant as a way to relay any and all forms of information via rapid sattlelite uplink and download, and by having faster information relay speed than any G of internet found on earth. Officers of the IPD will be given contact lenses, that act as HUD interfaces, letting them surff the information super highway with nueronic interface i.e electric synapes from the brain. On a steak out or in the heat of battle officers will be able to access any tid bit of information they feel as though they might need to give them an advantage in and out of the feild. Able to access criminal files, facial recognition by a single glance, allowing one to look at hospital records, finger print files, and any legal registration some may have had to go through such as registering for school. All birth records, social security numbers, and registered credit cards can be accessed on the fly by a glance and analyization time. Even capable of holographic projection to let others see what one is doing on their interface. batman1a batcave contact lens.jpg batman-1-page-14-e1317368618941.jpg batman-1-page-16-e1317368727103.jpg All information must be processed and stored in some form or type of way. That being said, the IPD has arguably one of the most advanced computer systems in Tokyo and arguably the world in general. It is in literal terms a supercomputer, capable of processing any and all forms of information, and capable of 10 Yottabyte's of strage (1 YB = 1000000000000000000000000bytes = 10008bytes = 1024bytes = 1000zettabytes = 1 trillion terabytes = 1,000,000,000,000,000 GB). It's capable of hacking multiple government files, even other sattelites all be it added to one's own skill set of hacking. it's Broadband speed is immeausreable, and makes New Tokyo's 10 G look like 4G speed. On top of that it's second to impossible to penetrate. It has over 1 million layers of fire walls built into it's core server fior every 10 GB's (you do the math on that xD), and behind that are encryption codes, that randomize and switch their patterns every minute, so if one took too long to attempt a hacking, it would instantly change and deny anyone outside the family access on the spot. Not only that, but it also fluxuates IP adresses, menaing if one thought they were hacking the IPD's computer, they'd actually be hacking some computer in Thailand, or germany, the list goes on and on, but all in all the computer is locked tight to outsiders with no permission. The IPD is so skeptical, they purposly creates extra computers that aren't connected to the mainframe so if a virus or techno organic-inorganic virus got happy, it would only have it's way with a hunk of junk. Each member of the IPD has a code number, that they have to memorize, to access the network. This is a fail safe. It's capable of analyzing any known form of substance known to man, and even has adept analyzers to read the ambient energy of "Ether" giving readings, and analytical research data. Artillery & Equipment 'The Multi Gun' The peackeepr is a spceial desinged pistol from the brilliant weapons designer in new tokyo. It's a specially modified, with a processing core known as the "Chemical Make-up Sequencer" or C.M.S core. This allows one to take standard ammunition, in this case Tungsten steel shells, (though regular ammunition or simpl metal objects that can fit into the chamber) and chemically rearange it to have various effects. This is done by taking the mass of the matter i.e the bullet, and changing it's chemical properties via molecular rearangement, and chemical compunding, thus allowing the bullet to have a completely new and desired effect. This goes as far as changing the bullets effect, and sometimes it's look, and overall purpose. It is customized with a DNA print handle, thus allowing only said IPD officeer to use it, unles they verbally says other wise. A slick feature with this is that as long as it's tuned to the officers's dna if disarmed, they can metally call the gun back to their person at any time, and if someone else tried to use it, it wouldn't fire at all All the ammunition is now stored in a single bulk magazine rather than a series of small magazines. Ammo types received a number designation (#1-10) and could be manually selected by using a dial on the side of the gun (replacing the velocity dial on the MK I) or by using a vocal command. Switching out clips meerely requires little effort, as the clip contains 12 shots, and can even be extended to 16 via manual overide. The Peacekeeper is also equipped with a "Fast-Focus" viewfinder that works in conjunction with the contacts to facilitate rapid targeting. It also has a built-in motion tracker (useful in total darkness or while blinded) that uses optional audible pings and tones to inform the operator of the location of nearby moving targets and give a visual. It has a visual range of 50 feet and can cooperate with the contacts to emit aiming on every scale of the electromagnetic spectrum and is even capable of underwater fire.The Gun can produce various amunition, which includes, but is not limited to: #'Standard Execution (SE):' ammunition used in response to generic situations. #'Armor-Piercing (AP):' ammunition used to deal with Robots or lifeforms wearing body armor. Armor-Piercing rounds are also powerful enough to go through cover or multiple unarmored perps. #'Ricochet ®:' rubber-titanium ammunition used to shoot perps around corners and behind cover. Can be used in standoff situations to allow David to shoot around hostages. #'Incendiary (I):' partially explosive chemical rounds that ignite whatever target they hit. #'High-Explosive (HE, Hi-Ex):' these rounds can be used when a situation calls for a forced entry into an area and there isn't time to wait for heavier reinforcements. #'Heatseeker (HS or "Hot Shot"):' rounds that lock on and seek targets by their body-heat. Can be used in combination with Incendiary rounds. #'Grenade': This allows the bullet to act as a frag grenade, exploding into multiple tiny peices of moleten shrapnel that can perice the human body like butter #'Tazer/Harmful Shock': It fires a Neuro-Electric Energy Pulse that scrambles the target's nervous system, causing them to faint. The pulse has no lasting side-effects, though it may cause heart failure, epileptic seizures, or permanent Central Nervous System damage. #'Iceburg': Enables the user to fire a projectile with the contents of liqud nitrogen. On impact it doesn't freeze the body as a whole, rather once it makes contact with a person or surface, the area of freezing spreads from the point where it can encase the entire body if the effected opponent struggles to much when it makes contact. It will encompace 3 feet of whatever it touches. this is more than likely enough to engulf an entire limb frozen solid thus cutting off any motory function in said limb, or make a surface slipery. #'Gas Bullets': Can emit either Tear Gas, or Mustard Gas, or simple somke to stun. 'Protection' Liquid Body Armor: Over the years, people have had to develop stronger and more advanced armor to protect against increasingly sophisticated weapons. However, in spite of these improvements, modern body armor still has some of the same shortcomings as ancient forms of armor. Whether it's made from metal plates or layers of fabric, armor is often heavy and bulky. Many types are rigid, so they're impractical for use on arms, legs and necks. For this reason, medieval suits of plate armor had gaps and joints to allow people to move around, and the body armor used today often protects only the head and torso. One of the newest types of body armor, though, is both flexible and lightweight. Oddly enough, this improvement comes from the addition of liquid to existing armor materials. The term "liquid body armor" can be a little misleading. For some people, it brings to mind the idea of moving fluid sandwiched between two layers of solid material. However, both types of liquid armor in development work without a visible liquid layer. Instead, they use Kevlar that has been soaked in one of two fluids. The first is a shear-thickening fluid (STF), which behaves like a solid when it encounters mechanical stress or shear. In other words, it moves like a liquid until an object strikes or agitates it forcefully. Then, it hardens in a few milliseconds. This is the opposite of a shear-thinning fluid, like paint, which becomes thinner when it is agitated or shaken. Here's how the process works. The fluid is a colloid, made of tiny particles suspended in a liquid. The particles repel each other slightly, so they float easily throughout the liquid without clumping together or settling to the bottom. But the energy of a sudden impact overwhelms the repulsive forces between the particles -- they stick together, forming masses called hydroclusters. When the energy from the impact dissipates, the particles begin to repel one another again. The hydroclusters fall apart, and the apparently solid substance reverts to a liquid. To make liquid body armor using shear-thickening fluid, researchers first dilute the fluid in ethanol. They saturate the Kevlar with the diluted fluid and place it in an oven to evaporate the ethanol. The STF then permeates the Kevlar, and the Kevlar strands hold the particle-filled fluid in place. When an object strikes or stabs the Kevlar, the fluid immediately hardens, making the Kevlar stronger. The hardening process happens in mere milliseconds, and the armor becomes flexible again afterward. In laboratory tests, STF-treated Kevlar is as flexible as plain, or neat, Kevlar. The difference is that it's stronger, so armor using STF requires fewer layers of material. Four layers of STF-treated Kevlar can dissipate the same amount of energy as 14 layers of neat Kevlar. In addition, STF-treated fibers don't stretch as far on impact as ordinary fibers, meaning that bullets don't penetrate as deeply into the armor or a person's tissue underneath. The evidence conclude that this is because it takes more energy for the bullet to stretch the STF-treated fibers. This type of vest is standard for all IPD officiers, and since the protection is not only more eifficient, but more fulent moving officers will be able to sustain more damage over time from higher calibur bullets. While it might not outright prevent bullet penetration, anything below an assualt riffle calibur bullet will only leave a bleeding whelp. This vest are subseptible to armor peircing rounds, and hollow tips that penetrate tanks. This body armor does NOT gaurentee invincibility, but it does guarentee a longer period of endurance on the feild. It covers only the mid section, but a full body suit can be made and woven into street clothing if need be. IPDAU (Advanced Unit) In emergency or state of the nation issues, the International Police Department Advanced Unit will be called to the scene to handle any high level abnormal or bio-terroirst threats within Japan or the other national defenses if need be. The IPDAU is a special Black-Op's based team, where the members of it remain completely hidden form public eye and consistently under witness protection. If anyone were to ever find out about the men and women who dawn these uniforms and who their familles were, they'd instantly become targets in cirminal affairs. The Advanced Unit takes no prisioners and is the only unit of the IPD allowed to kill on sight. ausf_06162013_by_warrgon-d6a45a2.jpg The Advanced Unit wear a specialized designed metal armor known as Onium. It's a literal "space metal" designed from a stone fragment that dislodged itself from the astral shard that fell in the worlds waters. It was america who made this metal into a weapon designed for combat puprpoes and gave it it's name. The metal is thicker and more lightweight than titanium, and can be woven effortlessly. It even retain it's durabiity in incredibly thin sheets. The metal itself is thick enough to withstand and shrug off armor peircing rounds and even withsthand 2 shots from a Tank shell. Because of it's properties, it offers massive amounts of protection and durbility, along with soft cloth like interior so the consistent metal movement doesn't interfear or chafe the wearer of the suit. The inside of the suit is a different story, which features a complex set of mechanics and tinks that come together to meld perfectly into a beautiful woven battle armor. The wearer is required to dawn a body suit which insures insulation, fireproof, and water resistent qualities. The suit also features a set of water proof circut interface, that bends with the suit itself and allows it mobile function to preform basic or advanced combat actions like running, jumping, or sprinting. this is because logically the weight of the metal itself would actually slow down any one who tried to put it on without usage of the undersuit. It creates a tatical armor, that includes, thrusters on the base of the feet for acceleraed movement up to that of super powered sniper riffle, a built in rebreather for outter space or underwater traversal, and even includes its own interfact just likethe contact lenses. the suit can jump 45 feet in a siingle bound for mobility and has E.M.P & Chaff resistence abroad,they are the ultimate and latest tatical equipment for high threats and dangers to the communinty. Category:Groups Category:Occupations Category:IPD